No te esperaba de vuelta
by bellarosas13
Summary: Como responder ante las adversidades, el coraje y la angustia de un corazón roto. La historia probablemente habia terminado aquella noche, pero aun asi cumplio su palabra. Ella lo amo en 2 segundos y lo perdio en uno. El la amo en un instante y prometio buscarla el resto de su vida.


Capitulo I

Había sido un viaje largo por la carretera y aun mas cuando hubo que atravesar el desierto caluroso. Estaba cansada y asustada por el viaje y el destino incierto que aguardaba por ella. Era demasiada aventura para una bibliotecaria que vivió sumergida entre libros la mayor parte de su vida, soñando con piratas, vaqueros y caballeros medievales o héroes contemporáneos realizando grandes hazañas para rescatar el honor o a sus doncellas. Esto no se asemejaba en nada a lo que acontecía actualmente sobre ella. Vio a lo lejos, contrastando con el sol naranja de media tarde la silueta del carnaval y a medida que se acercaba, apretando a fondo el acelerador del taxi, mas podía notar su triste decadencia. No se veían espectadores acercándose o alejándose, ni ningún tipo de payaso o animador circense, en vez de eso leones hambrientos vagaban por las cercanías del lugar, con lo que debería de haber sido una imposición de poder de un gran gato salvaje; tan solo quedaban los despojos de un animal muy desnutrido buscando carne o cualquier cosa para alimentarse. Lo único que chispeo por la mente de Olivia fue cruzar los dedos para que las fieras no se acerquen a las carpas y no tenga la necesidad de dormir con un ojo abierto por la noche. Estacionó muy cerca de una carpa sobre la cual había un cartel con la forma de un ojo, el mismo que había en el volante que promocionaban los servicios de la vidente y el mismo que llevaba como símbolo la organización secreta a la cual se había afiliado hacía 48 horas.

El lugar estaba silencioso y vacío, ni un alma caminaba entre las carpas, siquiera el maestro de ceremonias para recibirla e indicarle cómo hacer para hablar con Madame Lulu. Apago y bajo del taxi de su amigo y llamo fuera de la carpa, pero nadie le contesto.

-Hola, Madame Lulu, soy… soy Olivia Caliban ¿puedo entrar?.- Preguntó en la puerta- hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto por ultimo empujando con una mano la cortina que hacía de puerta.

La carpa era mas espaciosa de lo que parecía ser desde fuera, se dividía en pequeñas habitaciones, con una estructura particular, como si se asemejara a un consultorio médico. Al entrar, una sala de espera con un par de cojines coloridos, grandes, de terciopelo o una tela semejante que cumplían con la función de acomodar a los usuarios que aguardaban por el servicio divino; mas allá de una cortina de cuentas tupida, estaba la sala de consultas y allí tan solo había una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel violeta, en donde descansaba un mazo de cartas de tarot y una gran bola de cristal. Alrededor de esta había solo 2 sillas y un par de candelabros que ayudaban a ambientar todo siendo ademas la única fuente de luz, mas cojines, campanas y un anaquel con copas de cristal, madera y bronce y unos cuantos cofres pequeños. Esta habitación en particular estaba recubierta en su totalidad desde el piso al techo con telas fruncidas y colgantes de colores y algunas con estampados estelares. Mas hacia la izquierda, específicamente en la esquina, muy disimulado, salvo por un pequeño cartel con letras claras que escribían zona restringisa, había otro acceso hacia otro cuarto. Eran los aposentos de Madame Lulu.

-¿Hola?- Lamo desde el otro lado de la cortina-¿Madae Lulu? Soy Olivia, Olivia Caliban.-Repitio.-¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto moviéndola lentamente.

La novata espía noto al instante que ese lugar, mas que ser los aposentos de la adivina era una bodega, bien surtida, repleta de cosas como frascos, aparatos mecánicos de uso indefinido, baúles, velas apiladas y libros. Los muebles que había estaban tapados por sábanas blancas y eso era señal de que no iba a encontrar a nadie allí, ni ahora ni mas tarde. Estaba todo tan confuso para la detective novata que no lograba entender lo que su buen amigo Jacques Snicket pretendía de todo esto hasta que su curiosidad la obligo a indagar un poco mas en el lugar, destapando casi por casualidad algo que la ayudo a hacer que todas la piezas del rompecabezas encajaran entre si y a su vez a la velocidad de un relámpago entender todo. Bajo una de las sabanas había un maniquí con un disfraz, el cual consistía en una falda campesina, una musculosa que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, una pañoleta con monedas para la cintura, una espesa peluca morena y enrulada, un pañuelo para la cabeza, maquillaje anteriormente usado y algunas joyas doradas, como aretes y cadenillas.

El folleto que Jacques le había entregado en mano era un escondite de la VFD y Madame Lulu era un disfraz. De pronto todo lo que había en el lugar tenia sentido, todo lo que había leído en aquel gran libro y lo que le habían contado también. Ahora necesitaba esconderse bajo la identidad de la vidente y esperar noticias.

Termino de arreglar sus asuntos en aquel cuarto aparatoso, probar y poner todos los aparatos en marcha y vestirse según lo estipulado para el personaje. Para cuando terminó, el escondite parecía lo que te¡realmente era o mas bien debía ser, un cuartel secreto y ella humilde mujer gitana dedicada al culto espiritista.


End file.
